


Premeditated

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecure Tony Stark, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, accidental ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 09 - Premature/Accidental EjaculationPeter's annoyed at how Tony's taking their relationship so slow. He seeks help from Rhodey.





	Premeditated

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, because it went kind of far afield from the prompt, but technically it was completely inspired by it sooooo

From the start, Tony wanted to take things slow. Peter liked that - he didn’t feel under pressure to meet any sexual expectations, which he’d been a little worried about. Not that Peter was a prude or anything, but when you start dating someone who famously used to be a textbook playboy, there’s a certain nervousness around what they’ll expect of you. It also meant that their time together was spent hanging out and just enjoying each other’s company. Peter thought it was really nice...for the first month. By the end of the second month, he was just frustrated.

Peter just wanted so badly to do something that wasn’t just making out - because honestly, Tony’s insistence on stopping when things got too heated really didn't do much for Peter's self-esteem. Two months into the relationship and his boyfriend - _actual Tony Stark_ \- refused to do anything below the belt.

Peter shared his frustration with Rhodey one night, after drinking several beers.

"You're young and he's worried about you," Rhodey commented. 

"I know, but it's been months. _Months._ And - and maybe he should be more worried about, you know, making me feel bad."

Rhodey shot him a quizzical look.

"How am I supposed to feel like he even wants me if he doesn’t..." Peter gestured vaguely. "you know?"

Rhodey's eyes stayed on Peter, searching his face. He sighed and shifted forward in his seat.

"This is going to sound weird, but trust me - I've known Tony a long time. Next time the two of you are doing whatever, call him this."

Rhodey leaned towards Peter and muttered something in his ear. It was Peter's turn to look quizzical.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Peter was thrumming with excitement. He didn't know if what Rhodey told him to do would work but he knew Rhodey wouldn't tell him if there wasn't a good chance. Hopefully. Peter didn't think Rhodey was the kind of guy who'd play a prank like this.

"You're in a good mood," Tony commented as he sat down on the couch.

Peter plopped himself down beside Tony, smiling. "Yeah, well, uh, good day, I guess." He cuddled up to Tony, curling his legs up onto the seat, and inhaled Tony's scent.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Tony asked, throwing an arm around Peter's shoulders. “I was thinking eighties. I haven’t seen a John Carpenter film in awhile…”

"What if we just kissed instead?" Peter suggested, shifting to look up at Tony’s face, attempting eye contact.

Tony looked uncertain, averting his gaze.

"You don't want to?" Peter asked, disappoint evident in his tone 

"No, of course I do," Tony said. He brushed his fingers almost absent-mindedly through Peter's hair. “It’s just -

Peter reached up to cradle Tony’s jaw. He pouted. "If you want to, then what’s the problem?”

He could see Tony’s eyes dilate a little. Peter pulled himself up, giving Tony time to pull away, before gently meeting Tony’s lips. He brushed them together, coaxing Tony into action. Peter let out a greedy whine as Tony finally moved his hand to hold the side of Peter's kiss, gently nibbling on Peter's lower lip. Tony delved his tongue into Peter's mouth, Peter happily parting his lips for him. He clutched at Tony’s shirt and moaned, because God, Tony could kiss, and Peter felt like he was melting into it.

They parted to breathe. Half-lidded, Peter smiled up at Tony dreamily.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Tony breathed.

Peter's face flushed.

"And cute."

"Shut up," Peter mumbled. He reunited their lips, moving them against each other and letting Tony take control again. Peter blindly got to his knees and lifted his leg over, clumsily straddling Tony. This was further than Tony usually let them get. Peter wanted to ease him into it, but his hips moved before he could stop them, grinding his crotch down against Tony. They parted, Peter leaning his head back and moaned at the contact.

"Peter -"

Tony sounded anxious yet breathy. He grasped Peter's shoulder hard.

"Peter, we should stop. I don't want to go too fast -"

Peter looked straight into Tony’s eyes, wide and imploring, and this was the moment to try it. He took a steadying breath, swallowing thickly.

"Please, Daddy."

Tony’s eyes widened before his whole body tensed, his face scrunched up into an almost pained expression. He breathed a hushed groan, body returning to normal. Peter watched, trying to figure out what was happening. 

Peter blinked owlishly.

"Did you just...?"

Tony remained quiet for a moment. He ran his hand down his face. "Fuck that's embarrassing," he muttered.

Peter tried to suppress a smile, unsuccessfully.

"In my defense, I was not expecting you to say that," Tony said.

"You mean me calling you daddy, daddy?" Peter asked innocently.

"Please don't do that. You have no idea what it does to me."

"You have no idea what you do to me," Peter countered. "Please just...just once can you, uh, touch me?"

Tony stayed quiet and still.

"Please Tony. I won't break after one handjob."

Tony lowered a hand to undo Peter's belt. He unzipped Peter's trousers, and brought Peter's cock out. He gripped it tightly.

"Tony it feels so good," Peter gasped. He couldn't believe it - Tony was touching him, touching his cock, at fucking last. He thrust up into Tony's grasp.

Tony chuckled. "If you stop moving I can make it better."

Peter made a frustrated sound.

"Shh, come on. Keep still."

Peter stopped moving his hips and Tony started to slide his hand along the shaft, twisting his wrist on the up stroke and putting additional pressure near the head.

Peter moaned, fighting himself to stop himself from moving.

"Good boy."

Peter preened at the praise, heat shooting to his groin.

"You like that? Being my good boy?"

Peter nodded, and gasped as Tony gripped harder, stroking Peter's cock faster. Peter's moans increased, head leaning back and stretching his neck. Tony nipped at Peter's jaw, before licking his neck and scraping his teeth against the side.

"Tony," Peter whimpered desperately. "Tony, please -"

He was close but he wanted more, didn't want this to stop, but if Tony didn’t stop kissing and biting at his neck and that frantic pace on his cock -

"Do you want to come?" Tony asked.

Peter's face twitched. "N-no."

Tony pulled away, frowning. "What?"

"Because y-you...you won't touch me...a-again."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never want me," Peter said, voice high and desperate. "Y-you never..."

"Hey, hey," Tony brushed his fingers against Peter's face. "Of course I do. We'll do this again, okay? I'll help you come again. I promise, okay?"

His voice was gentle and reassuring in Peter's ear.

Tony picked up the pace again. "So you can come for me. You want to?"

"Yes, Daddy."

It was building again, and the way Tony was looking at him now, so full of desire like he could barely risk missing a single moment.

"Such a good boy,” he half-growled.

Peter bucked his hips again, and came, spilling his release all over Tony’s hand. He panted, body trembling.

"You okay?"

Peter nodded. He moved off Tony’s lap. He watched Tony get up to clean his hand. Peter’s heart thudded in his chest, slowing to an even pace as coming back.

"I'm sorry."

The words were quiet but Peter heard them.

"I guess I didn't think..." Tony carded his fingers through his hair. "That you'd feel like I didn't want you."

"Yeah," Peter said softly. "But I know why. I know you didn't want to take advantage or something."

Tony blinked. "What? No, that's - well, maybe a bit, but...I thought that maybe this was, for you, a kind of...phase."

Something dropped in the pit of Peter's stomach. "What do you mean a 'phase'?" He couldn’t keep the accusatory tone from his voice.

Tony huffed a humourless laugh. "Look, Pete, I'm past my prime. And you're young. So, maybe this is you just trying me out. Going out with an older guy, seeing what it's like, fucking him, and then just..."

"You think I'm like that?" Peter interrupted, barely holding back his irritation.

"I'm not saying you'd do it on purpose. It's just the kind of thing I did when I was young." Tony shrugged, shoulders staying tense.

"You've been holding out because you were scared I'd leave you?"

Peter felt bad for being so blunt when he saw a brief twinge of hurt cross Tony's face. Tony quickly smoothed it over to a tense smile. "When you say it like that, it sounds pretty pathetic."

Peter gave Tony a contemplative look. He really hadn't imagined that Tony would be insecure about something like that.

"I care about you, Tony," Peter said. "This isn't just, you know, physical stuff. I mean, if you need more time for me to prove that, then..."

Tony stared then shook his head. "No, I...I believe you."

Peter smiled gently. "So...this daddy thing..."

"Yeah, that's uh...You don't have to call me that."

"And if I wanted to?"

"You'll use it sparingly. Now I really don't want to cut this conversation short, but I kind of did just come in my pants, so I might just go deal with that."

He paused on his way out of the room. "Don't tell anyone about this, by the way. Especially Rhodey."

"Okay, daddy," Peter replied, smiling innocently. 

Tony gave Peter a pointed look that sent shivers down his spine, and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> how obvious is it that I procrastinated writing today and that its past my bedtime and I'm tired? (Yes, I have a bedtime). kinktober's hard, alright?!


End file.
